Dream your Dream Away
by Pricat
Summary: Five Children and It. Izzard J Nassicus lives on a beach in Maryland alone until a firece storm destroys his home and he lies alone... until two people find him. One is new to him but the other is an old friend from before...
1. Prolouge

Dream Your Dream Away

**A/N- This is a fic based on the Five Children and It movie and book. I love both so much. I wish there was a category for it but it's okay. I hope other obessesed fans of a certain Sand Faerie enjoy!**

**Prologue.**

It was a blue skied day as the waves splashed the wet sand near them.

"Yuck! I hope it doesn't come near me. Then I'm done for!" a voice said as a creature was moving his turtle shell home further away from the waves.

His name was Izzard J Nassicus but Izz for short. 

He was a Psammead or in layman's terms a Sand Faerie. He had soft grey fur, snail like eyes, bat like ears, the hands and feet of a monkey and a stomach tubby like a spider's. He also had rat like whiskers.

He hated to get wet because he'd catch cold and then die like all the other Psammeads in the past.

But he was feeling lonely…

He used to live on another beach in a place called the United Kingdom and had one friend, a human girl who liked him and believed in him and other magical creatures for her age. But he had moved to this beach in Maryland because he'd thought he'd make more friends like her.

But he was wrong…

"_No humans like her are here. I… wish… no I can't. My magic has left me so I can't grant wishes for anybody, not even myself!" _he thought as sandy tears fell down his face.

He was unaware that Fate had plans… 

That night as Izz slept, there was a storm that sent the waves crashing over most of the beach, nearly touching Izz's turtle shell home..

He was lost in dreams to worry about the water outside... 

But then it opened and the waves got inside and brought the sleeping Psammead out onto the beach near the rock pool...


	2. Friends reunited at the Beach

Dream your Dream Away

Ch 1

Leah watched as her friend put a picture on the wall of her room. The girl smiled.

She had short red and black hair, wore glasses and was slender. She had moved in with Leah and her family for a while now. 

"Carley? What is it? That thing you drew? It looks strange but cool." Leah asked her.

Carley smiled at her.

"It's Izz my Psammead friend. 

The one I told you about." The girl replied. 

"The one you talk to when you go to the beach?" Leah said.

Carley nodded.

Leah smiled back at her friend. Leah had long chestnut hair, dark brown eyes and wore dark clothes.

She and Carley had met online on a writing site. Since then, they'd been friends.

Leah then went down to the kitchen and saw her parents packing a picnic basket.

"Where're we going?" she asked her Mom.

"We're going to the beach. Your brother David's getting ready right now." Her Dad told her.

"Cool!" Leah replied as she went upstairs fast and went into Carley's room.

"Guess what?" she told her.

"What is it Leah?" Carley asked curious. "We're going to the beach. 

Maybe your friend will be there." Leah told her excited.

Carley smiled as she changed into a bikini. 

The top had red and white stripes on it and had black pants that didn't cover all her legs.

"_I hope you're there Izz. I miss you."_ She thought as she looked at her drawing of him and sighed.

She was still finding it hard to settle down. High school was okay but lonely. 

She had a very high I.Q but was in Special Ed because she was half blind and disabled. 

She had trouble making friends except for Leah.

Leah noticed her friend was being quiet as they drove to the beach. 

She was thinking about the last time she and Izz had seen each other…

But her thoughts were broken as the car stopped.

They were here.

Leah's parents watched as Carley carried the basket for them.

"Thanks. Is it too heavy for you dear?" Leah's Mom asked her.

"No it's fine." She replied as she walked carefully on the sand and put it down at the place Leah's parents thought was good.

David saw Carley gasp as she saw something near the rock pools.

"_Izz? I can't believe you're here!" _she thought as she picked the Psammead up gently.

"Izz you okay?" she said gently to him.

Izz's eyes opened at once. He opened his mouth in shock.

It was her! 

"I-I can't believe you're back with me! I missed you Carley!" he replied.

"It's okay. I missed you too. I miss not seeing you at the beach." She told him. 

He knew it was her by looking in her eyes and hearing her willowy like voice.

She heard him cough slightly.

"Are you okay Izz? You look terrible!" she said stroking him.

She felt his furry head. 

It was warm to the touch and felt a fever coming on.

"I'll… be fine. It's just a cold." Izz said drifting off into sleep.

David watched as Leah left him to see Carley.

She saw happiness in her friend's aqua blue eyes as she held Izz gently in her arms.

"Wow! So this is Izz. He's cute." Leah told her.

"Yes but I'm worried. He has the cold." Carley said softly.

"That's not too good." Leah told her.

She nodded. 

"If Psammeads get wet or even touch water, they catch colds and worse but I don't want to think about it." Carley told him.

"Hey it'll be okay. Maybe you should look after him. You are his friend right?" Leah told her quietly.

"Yes we are since the first day Izz and I ever met." Carley replied.

She watched as Leah ran off with David..

Carley was lost in thought as she watched Izz sleep.

Three years ago…

She'd been walking along the beach in her swim suit using her symbol cane to help her see when she sat beside a turtle shell.

Suddenly something came out. 

It was Izz. He seemed very sad. 

"_Wow! A Psammead! Are you… okay? You seem sad." She told him._

"_A child! W-Why aren't you afraid of me like other humans? Don't you think I look like a monster?" he said to her._

"_No I don't. _

_You look sweet. Besides I look like a monster to other people and teens my age._

_I like Psammeads and magical creatures. I always believe in magic and the strange creatures from it's worlds. _

_What's your name?" she answered him._

"_I'm Izzard J Nassicus but everybody calls me Izz. What's yours?" he replied softly looking into her eyes the same way she was looking into his._

"_I'm Carley. I don't want any wishes.." she said._

"_You don't? _

_That's a first for any human._

_What do you want?" Izz asked her._

"_A friend who understands me and likes me for who I am just like Leah but she lives in America." She answered._

"_I understand. I want a friend too. Maybe we should be friends Carley. You don't care that I can't use magic anymore and you care about me and you're not afraid." Izz told her as they hugged._

_She then laughed as his rat like whiskers tickled her face._

"_I love you Izz. I'll never leave you and always come to the beach," she told him._

"_I know you do. I love you too." He told her._

_Back to present day…_

Carley then stroked Izz carefully. 

She then saw that his turtle shell house was gone. 

She'd have to take him with her. He was homeless and ill.

"I can't leave you here. You might get worse or a mean scientist would catch you and want to open you up." She thought as she brought her back pack near her. 

She opened it and put Izz in it gently.

She then went to get something to eat.

In the car on the way back home Leah noticed she was very quiet.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" she whispered to her.

"Yes I am. He's very sick and I'm scared." Carley whispered back.

Later she was getting changed into her pyjamas but opened the back pack.

She brought Izz out gently.

She then climbed into bed with him and laid him beside her. His eyes opened. "Carley thanks. If you hadn't taken me away from there, the water could've made me worse. My house went away when I woke up and I realised I was lying by the rock pools." he told her sneezing and coughing slightly.

He saw worry in her eyes. "Don't worry I'm not going to die like the others." he said softly to her as he nuzzled her shoulder. That seemed to calm her down.

"But why not? I thought Psammeads who touch water catch cold and then die!" she replied.

"That's because they still had magic in them. I gave up my magic long ago so water doesn't harm me. I just get the human cold but very bad. I'm glad you're here. I was lonely on that beach until you found me." Izz explained yawning.

She laughed gently at that.

"I know how you feel about being alone. I was feeling lonely until today when we were together once more. We should get some sleep. 

Good night Izz." she said as she kissed him.

"Goodnight Carley." he replied weakly as she turned the light off and fell asleep.

Leah then looked into her room after getting a drink and smiled.

Carley was fast asleep but Izz was near her and had wrapped his furry arms around her waist.

She smiled as she went back into her own room..


	3. Santcuary in A Friend

Dream your Dream Away

Ch 2

It was early morning, seven in the morning when Carley woke up.

She got out of bed gently as not to wake Izz up. She dressed in punk rock clothes.

"_Izz looks so peaceful in sleep. I don't want to wake him up. _

_I've got to print my story for English later." _She thought as she switched on her computer.

Izz turned onto his furry side at the sound of the printer but hadn't woken up. He was dreaming about being part of a family with her.

Carley then put the story in her back pack and went down stairs. Leah was in the kitchen. 

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" she asked her friend.

"Great! I just printed out my story for English. How about you?" Carley told her as she was making something for Izz.

"Leah where's the cough syrup?" she asked her.

"It's in the fridge. Why? It's for Izz, isn't it? It's okay. I know you brought him here. I'm not telling Mom and Dad okay?

I know he's homeless." Leah answered her as she saw her leave the kitchen with a tray. Luckily Leah's parents weren't up yet.

Carley opened the door to her room softly so Izz wouldn't wake up.

She put the tray on her bedside table.

She opened the cough syrup and put some on a spoon. She heard Izz cough slightly and put it in his mouth before it closed.

"_That was close. I'll put this back in the fridge. I'll give him some more later." _She thought as she went downstairs and put it back in the fridge.

She went back up to her room.

On the tray there were pancakes with a little bit of maple syrup on them as not to get any in his fur. There was a boiled egg and a glass of orange juice.

"Breakfast!" she heard Leah's Mom say.

She went downstairs to the kitchen and had cereal with fruit and pure orange juice.

Leah was in her room printing out her story.

Carley noticed that it was nearly time for school.

She wrote a note and put it near the tray.

She then grabbed her back pack and left.

Three hours later Izz woke up. He then saw the tray on the bedside table and pulled it onto the bed gently as not to make a mess.

He read the note.

Izzard

_I made you breakfast but I didn't want to wake you up because you were so peaceful in sleep. There's pancakes, a boiled egg and orange juice._

_I had to go to school but don't worry I'll be back in the afternoon._

_Carley._

It read.

"She always cares about me. I hope she's okay at school." He said yawning after eating but coughed slightly and sneezed. Some mucus came out but he used tissues.

"_This cold is awful! I'm always tired because it drains my energy and I want to be with Carley." _He thought as his eyes closed and he fell asleep… 

At Huntingion High Carley was walking to the lunch room. She saw cheer leaders laugh as she chose sushi and sugar free Diet Coke. They came up to the table she was sitting at.

"Why're you always choosing weird foods? Don't you like burgers and fries like normal kids?

Are you on some weird diet?

Tell us goth freak." they asked mocking her.

"I can't have burgers or that stuff. It would make my body sick." Carley answered softly. "So boys notice you?

You know what? Nobody cares about a disabled, half blind, hunch backed freak who's a dyke!

Face it! Nobody loves you except for that loder Leah!" they cackled as they hit her in the face.

Tgey saw Leah and ran off.

Carley smiled sadly as her friend sat down. She put her head on the table on her arms. She didn't want to show Leah how much pain she was in as she ate sushi.

"Kristen and her cheer leader clones had better leave Carley alone. Brittany told me what they were doing to her." Leah thought as she watched her friend put her rubbish in the trash and walk out of the lunch room.

She went to the library and read fantasy books. They gelped her feel better and made her smile. She had created her own world called Aria which was a mystical kingdom protected by Ogre Child and Jen the Ograrian Knight. It was her refuge.

Later she walked home while Leah was at Anime Club when Kristen showed up.

"Aren't you gonna stop me? Oh wait you're running away to hide just like the ugly monster you are. That's what your kind do is cower and hide." she cackled as she gave the scared girl a black eye.

Carley felt lousy as she entered the Robert's house and ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

Izz woke up hearing her sob softly. He was scared. He hated to see her sad or in agony. He was shocked to see her black eye,

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly. 

No answer. 

"Please tell me. It might make you feel better. " the Psammead replied looking into her eyes. 

"Izz do you like me?" she asked sadly. 

He was shocked hearing that. "Of course I do. 

I loved you right from the start. Somebody picks on you at school?" he answered looking at her with kind eyes.

"Yes. Kristen and her cheer leader clones. They hate me because I'm disabled and wear punk rick stuff. They beat me up but I can't tell Leah. She'd freak. 

Only you can know." Carley told him.

"I think you're awesome the way you are. You may look a little different and be disabled but unlike them, you have a kind heart and lok beyond appearances to other's potential... like me.

I love your style. It suits your persona. You're not the one with the problem, they are. Their sight is blind to the wonderful person you are. I love you Carley and so does Leah." Izz told her as he coughed slightly.

"I'll be back in a minute, okay?" she said as she left the room.

Leah then saw her and gave her the bottle of cough syrup.

"Thanks." she told her. 

"No problem. I saw what Kristen did. She's the loserm bot you, okay?" Leah said.

Carley nodded as she went upstairs.

Izz wondered what she was doing with the strange mixture. "It's medicine for that nasty cold. It'll help." she said gently to the Psammead as she put it in his mouth. 

She then put it back in the fridge.

Izz then saw her sit on the bed and lean her head on the huge pillow she had. He then climbed into her arms. Her embrace felt good and warm.

She smiled as he nuzzled against her, listening to her read aloud a fantasy book.

It felt like a safe place where they felt happy.

Leah had been listening to them. She knew how much Carley cared for Izz and looked after him. She made him feel loved, the way she felt when she and Carley were together... 


	4. Revenge on a Cheerleader is Sweet

Dream your Dream Away Dream your Dream Away

Ch 3

Leah smiled as they were at the park. She and Carley were on their own having a picnic.

She watched as her friend was on a swing just thinking. She felt something move in her back pack that made her stop and open her back pack.

Izz was inside.

"You okay? " she asked the Psammead softly.

"I'm fine. I was sleep walking and I must've walked into it by mistake." He answered. They then heard cruel laughter.

It was coming from where Leah was sitting on the rug on the grass. Kristen was there bugging Leah.

It made her angry.

"Is that the cheer leader who picks on you?" Izz asked Carley quietly.

"Yes it is. She's picking on Leah. She needs to pay." Carley answered.

She watched as Izz got out of the back pack and crept over to where Kristen's hand was.

He smiled as he bit it. He only made a little bite not to hurt, just to make her back off.

Kristen was angry at that but shocked when she saw Izz.

"Hello Kristen." He said smiling.

The vain cheer leader screamed in fear at Izz.

"W-What is that thing? It's an abomination!" Kristen yelled running off but Izz puked on her cheer leader skirt.

Leah was laughing along with Carley.

"Izz that was awesome! Did you see Kristen's face when she saw you? That was priceless!" Carley as she joined them on the rug. Izz then climbed back into the back pack.

He was eating some potato salad in a bowl.

Psammeads didn't gsin weight so there wasn't any harm in him over eating.

"_I hope that I didn't catch anything from that nasty human when I bit her. Maybe this'll stop her from picking on my friends._

_It's a good thing no other humans saw me especially any scientists who plan on cutting me open to see where the magic comes from. I've had that nearly happen." _The Psammead thought nervous.

Leah then saw his eyes water and he sneezed when there were flowers beside them.

"I think he's allergic to pollen. We'd better get him some allergy stuff when we get home." She told Carley as they walked back to high school with the rest of the class.

There were purple hives on Izz's face and fur.

He had red rims around his eyes.

Carley then walked into the Girl's Room.

She put the back pack near the hand basin, got a paper towel and put cold water on it.

"What're you doing?" Izz asked. His voice was strange because of the allergic reaction.

"It's okay. I'm putting cold water on your eyes. It'll soothe them.

I think you have hay fever but none that I've seen before." she said gently to him.

"What's hayfever?" Izz asked her as the cold water soothed his eyes.

"It's an allergy to the pollen in the air. Your eyes are red and watery and you sneeze a lot." she explained to him.

"Psammeads get it but it's not like your one. That's why the hives showed up." Izz replied.

"Don't worry. We'll get it fixed when we get home. You're going to have to stay in my locker but only for a while. They're cutting school early because of somb dumb pep rally but I'm going with Leah to Anime Club." Carley told him gently as he hugged her.

She smiled as she put the back pack in her locker and closed it.

She then went to English class, her favourite class. Leah saw her as she waited for the teacher to show up.

"How's Izz?" she whispered.

"He's okay. I soothed the redness with a damp cloth. He's in my locker. I'll get him nefore we go to Anime Club, okay?" Carley told her.

Leah nodded smiling.

The next hour and a half they were writing stories about friends.

They had to do another one for homework and read out in class.

Soon rgw dinal bell rang early. The other students walked out of there and went to the gym.

Leah then told Carley that the coast was clear and they went to her locker.

She opened it. Izz was asleep in her back pack as she lifted it out gently so she wouldn't hurt him.

Later on in Anime Club Carley was on the computer writing. Leah was playing Halo 3 with Brittany and her other friends and fellow club members.

Brittany looked at Carley on the computer.

"She seems lonely. Doesn't she want to join us?" she asked Leah.

"She's shy. I don't think she likes Halo." Leah answered.

Carley then stopped when she heard Izz moaning and walked over to her back pack.

Brittany and the others gasped as she brought out Izz.

"What is it? Will it hurt us?" David asked Leah.

"No he won't. He's a Psammead or Sand Faerie. He and Carley are good friends. He was lying by the rock pools when she found him. His house was gone." Leah answered them as she joined Carley along with the other kids.

"Izz you okay?" Carley asked him gently.

His snail like eyes opened. "My hives... they're bugging me." he whispered.

Brittany and the others were amazed hearing him talk.

"Don't worry Izz. We'll put cream on them when we get home. He has hay fever which gave him hibes." she answered...

Leah watched as the other kids were stroking Izz gently...


	5. Bittersweet Fate

Dream Your Dream Away

Ch 4

Izz was tossing and turning in bed in the middle of the night. He was having strange dreams.

They were about a laboratory for some reason and he heard voices calling out to him, telling him to escape.

"_Why do I keep having these dreams? I know I lived on a beach in the other country but for some reason when I have that dream, it's like I know who they are._

_I… just can't remember. It's been 90000 years since I was born." _he thought as he felt sweat run through his fur.

He then saw the light go on.

"You okay Izz? You… look scared.

Did you have a bad dream?" Carley asked softly.

The Psammead nodded. "Yes I did but it felt more like a memory than a dream.

I was in this labatory in a cage with others like me, I think." He told her.

"You mean more Psammeads?" she asked softly.

Izz nodded to her.

"Yes they were telling me to run from something but I don't know.

I think it happened before we met." Izz replied sadly.

"Don't worry Izz. We'll figure it out." She said as they fell asleep.

The next morning Leah was holding something behind her back as Carley walked into the kitchen.

"David and I were down by the further end of the beach and we found this. We think it's Izz's." she said as she showed her friend.

It was a framed photograph of three Psammeads. The one in the middle was Izz.

"_The other two must be his parents. I'll show him later." _Carley thought as she hid it in her back pack so Leah;s Mom wouldn't see it.

Izz was asleep, lost in dreaming.

He heard a voice in his head.

It was a female and was singing.

Promise we'll stay for the sunset

_And when the moon shines through the darkness and we'll find the path that leads us home _

_And maybe you'll sing me a song._

_Promise me you'll always be there_

_Hold my hand when I get real scared_

_Help me stand up tall when I fall down_

_Why did you promise you'll always be there?_

_When you had to go away somewhere?_

_Every morning into darkest night_

_I wish I was standing in your light._

_Or am I on the moon standing in your night?_

_I wish that I could maybe… sing you a song " _it sang.

Izz remembered that song and voice but from where?

Carley saw him wake up as she entered the room.

"You okay?" she asked him sitting on the bed.

"Sort of. I had another dream again but ib it somebody was singing.

I remember the song and voice but I don't remember who was singing it." Izz replied to her.

"Maybe this might help you remember." She told him as she brought out the photo graph.

Izz gasped in shock.

"My photo! Where did you find it?" he told her.

"Leah and David found it when they were further down on the beach but that's all they found. I'm sorry." She told him.

A tear escaped his eyes.

"They're my parents. I… think they were the ones talking to me in the dream I had last night. I think they're out there somewhere, maybe in that lab in my dream." Izz answered.

She nodded as she went for breakfast.

She hoped she could help Izz. Leah saw her enter the abandoned lab near the high school.

She was nervous as she followed her. Carley saw a cage on the steel table.

"What's she doing?" Leah thought as she saw Carley open the cage carefully.

She brought two Psammeads out of it. They were barely alive as she held them gently in her arms.

"They're Izz's parents. We've gotta take them home to Izz, okay?" she said as they walked out of there and went back to Leah's house. They went into Carley's room.

Izz gasped as he saw them. "Mom, Dad? It's me Izzard!" he said softly.

There was no answer. He began to sob.

"No! They can't leave! We just reunited. Who... would do this?" Izz cried as he nuzzled his mother's fur.

"I'm sorry. We'll find the person who did this and stop them before they do the same thing to another creature." Carley said hugging him.

Leah and her then left for school. She saw tears in her friend's eyes but knew she was sad for Izz.

During the rest of the school day Carley couldn't stop thinking of Izz.

"He must be so depressed. O wish there was something we can do." Carley told her softly.

"We shiykd bury them." Leah replied.

But when they reyurned home, a portal appeared in Carley's room.

"Where does it lead to?" Leah asked them. "Carley and I know. Bring my parent's bodies with you." Izz answered as they walked through it.

Carley smiled. They were in her kingdom Aria. Izz then watched as another portal appeared. He and Carley went through it along with Leah. They were holding his parent's bodies.

They then appeared in a realm of sand and a city of sand. "Where are we?" Leah asked.

"We're in Psammeadis, realm of Psammeads. Izz's parents... were the rulers of the realm. Izz doesn't want to rule. I respect him." Carley answered her as Izz dug a hole in the sand.

He lay his parent's bodies in it and dug the sand over them.

There were tears in his snail like eyes. "Don't worry. They're still with you in your heart." Carley told Izz as she hugged him...

Somebody was watching them...


	6. Promise

Dream your Dream Away

Ch 6

Izz was depressed back at Leah's house. He was wearing a small Harley Davidson biker jacket.

"I think we need to take him to a shrink." Leah said as Carley stroked Izz's fur.

He hadn't eaten, drunk or been himself since the other day… when he'd lost his parents.

But then he clutched his head.

He was having another vision.

It was of a Psammead, a younger one. It was in the sand box in the park.

"_Izz come find me. It's me Elisa your sister. _

_I've been hiding waiting for you. I know about Mom and Dad. That scientist guy hurt them too much._

_They couldn't survive." _It told him.

Leah saw him snap out of it.

"What's up? What did you see?" Carley asked gently.

"I need to go to the park. Somebody I care about is hiding in the sand box there." He answered as he got into her back pack.

Izz was nervous as Carley put the back pack near the sand box and he climbed out and dug into the sand box.

He smiled as he found Elisa asleep.

"Another Psammead! Do you know it?" Leah said.

"Yes I do. We've got to take her hone, okay?" Izz answered as Carley put her in the back pack. Izz was on her shoulders as they walked out of the park.

Leah then went out with Brittany and the other Anime Club members for pizza. Carley saw Izz hug her.

"Thanks. You understand why I haven't been myself this past week. It's just… it hurts so much and I can't show my emotions. I promised myself that after Elisa nearly got hurt when we were little." Izz said crying.

"Hey Izz it's okay. You shouldn't bottle up the hurt and pain. It'll only eat you up inside. I know how it feels not showing them. It doesn't make you weak if others see you cry or show emotion.

It just means you care a lot about those you love." She replied to him.

"That's good to know. You're good for hugging and being there when I'm sad or lonely." Izz replied wiping away the tears.

"It's part of being a good friend. Leah and I are good friends just like you and me." Carley replied as Izz wrapped his arms around her as they sat on the bed waiting for Elisa to wake up.

It didn't take long as soon as Leah came upstairs when she got home, Elisa's eyes were opening.

"Izz?" she said gently.

"It's okay. I'm here. That bad scientist can't hurt us." Izz told her smiling warmly.

Elisa nodded while staring at Carley and Leah.

"W-Who're they?" she asked nervously.

"They're my friends Leah but you know Carley. You've seen her sometimes when she's at the beach with me." Izz replied stroking her head gently.

"Yes I remember but I'm scared. What if that mean one comes back? I don't want to lose you like Mom and Dad. It was scary what that mean human did to them." She said crying.

"He won't come back. We're safe in this realm. Our friends will keep us safe. They're like family." Izz told her as he hugged her.

Izz sighed as he drank a Coke while eating some pizza. Elisa was eating a cookie.

"Was she always like that or because you guys were captured by a scientist?" Leah asked him.

"I'm not sure. She was quiet and soft spoken but like me but soon after our family got captured, she got worse and very, very afraid. Because of it, she has confidence and trust issues." Izz answered softly.

Suddenly he began to think back…

In his mind's eye…

_He and his sister had been playing, having fun. _

_Elisa was only five years old while he was eight. _

_They then heard their parents yell. "Elisa! Come back here!" Izz yelled chasing after her._

_He then heard her sob and was scared. He knew she only cried when she was scared or something bad had happened. _

_He then saw the human with a cage. The human was big with a mean look in his eyes. _

_Izz got mad when he saw his sister and parents in the cage. _

"_Mommy, Daddy, Elisa! I'll get you out of there." He told them as he bit the human in his hand._

"_You little!- Never mind! You can join them. I can use you all for my scheme." The human said as he grabbed Izz and put him in the cage._

_Later in the human scientist's lab, Izz's parents had opened the cage door by using their teeth. _

"_Go now! While it's safe!" Izz's father told him and Elisa. _

"_What about you? Come with us. We can escape before that mean human finds out we're gone!" Izz said. _

"_Yeah Daddy. You and Mommy come too. We're a family." Elisa said softly getting upset._

_Her father then hugged her. "No. Mommy and I have to stay. If the human noticed we were all gone, he'd try to find you and Elisa and hurt you._

_Even though we're not together, we're a family in here. Remember that." He told them._

"_I understand Daddy." Elisa told him as she went out but Izz was stopped by his Mom._

"_What's wrong?" he asked her. "I need you to promise me something, that you'll look after Elisa and keep her safe. _

_The world will not be kind to the two of you but if you stay together, you'll be fine. She is your sister and it's your job as her big brother is to protect her, love her and keep her safe." She told him as she plaved something around his furry neck._

_It was a locket. "I promise." He said leaving them behind._

_Back to present day…_

Izz was broken from his thoughts by somebody touching him.

It was Elisa.

"Izz you okay?" she asked softly. She looked like him only with brown eyes. "I'm sorry. I... broke my promise.

I was supposed to look after you, keep you safe and love you like I promised Mom but I broke it! I'm a bad brother!" he said crying.

Elisa felt sorry for her brother. She hated to see him upset like this. Izz was curled up in a ball.

Carley then sat beside him. She didn't think he was bad for forgetting about Elisa.

"I don't think you're a bad brother. I think you're great. So does Elisa. She must have learned about hiding from you and maybe some kind humans have been looking after her all this time. She wanted to be with you because we're family.

I know you're feeling depressed because you think you've lost your family but actually you're part of a new one. I'm sure your parents are watching over you like angels in heaven." she told him softly.

Izz then calmed down and looked at her.

"Am I really part of a new family?" he asked. His voice was tinged with sadness.

"Yes you are. Part of a family with me, Leah, David and Elisa. People who love and care for each other deeply. That's what a family does. We'll always look out for you the same way you do for us." she answered.

When Leah, David and Elisa came into the room, they saw Carley in her pyjamas with Izz in her arms.

He'd taken off the biker jacket and was asleep.

"Will he be okay? Leah told me what happened. Plus I heard him from my room." David asked Carley.

"He'll be okay. I got him to go to sleep by singing.

He's really in pain right now.

I told him... that we're a family." Carley whispered back to them.

Leah smiled at that as well with David.

"Yeah you're right. We're a family even if we're three kids with two Psammeads. I think it's cool seeing as... his family are gone." David answered.

Elisa was asleep in Leah's room after breaking down too.

She felt sorry that their friends were hurting... She wanted to help them get better..


	7. Pains of the Heart

Dream your Dream Away

Ch 7

Izz didn't feel like getting up the next day. He was feeling weird inside like a bottomless pit was in his heart.

Leah was up with David and were making breakfast. They were making pancakes but Carley just wanted cereal.

"How is he?" Elisa asked softly. She was watching T.V. She seemed okay.

"He's still sad. I can feel it in his heart. He doesn't want to get up." Carley answered her.

"I…I wish there was something I could do. But I'm not very brave. I fet nervous and scared most of the time. Only my friends and my brother make me happy.

I try to be brave but I can't. Other people like the mean human made fun of me because of it. If I became bravem it would make Izz happy because then he wouldn't have to look after me all the time." Elisa explained softly.

Carley and Leah understood.

"We think that you're brave already. You've been living in a world you don't know for the last few years and trying to be back with your brother.

I think he likes helping you. You two have a good sibling bond." They answered her.

"Really? Thanks guys! Only I… wonder what was wrong with Izz." The ten year old Psammead replied to them.

"He's really hurt right now. He may not look like he's in pain but he is suffering from a… great wound to his heart." Leah answered.

"What can heal it? I just want him to smile or laugh like he used to." Elisa told them

"A wound to the heart is different to one caused physically. It's deep down in him hurting right now.

You don't take medicine but there is a way to heal a heart in pain." Carley explained to her gently.

"What is it?" Elisa asked curiously.

"The only cure for a badly wounded heart is Love like the Love of your parents that watches over both you and Izz. They gave their lives so that you'd be okay.

Their love goes on in you. The other cure is friends helping him feel good again.

Right now he's feeling quite depressed and… some people aren't themselves when they're depressed." Carley answered.

Elisa nodded smiling.

She went into the room where her friend and her brother slept.

She could feel his heart.

It felt broken.

"_Don't worry brother. I know how to heal your wounded heart._

_Mom and Dad are still with us because they gave us their Love. I want you to be yourself again, the way you are when you're with our friends._

_They want to help you." _She thought leaving the room.

Izz was woken up by a bright light.

"What's going on?" he asked himself shielding his eyes as he stepped into the light.

He found himself standing near a gold castle glimmering with star light.

He then saw his parents appear.

"Mom, Dad?" he asked nervous.

"_It's okay son. It's us._

_We know the pain you and Elisa are in because we are gone but more pain is in yours than her's." _his mother told him.

"What is this place? Is it… Heaven?" Izz asked curious.

"_Yes. I know you feel bad because you think you broke your promise about your sister but you didn't._

_You taught her how to hide from those who would hurt us and love her._

_We may be gone in body and from Earth but we're still with you and Elisa._

_Through your heart. The love we used to keep you safe from that hunter so you'd never feel the pain that human inflicted on your mother and me._

_We will always love you and watch you and Elisa like the sun in the sky." _Izz's father told him.

"How will I know?" Izz asked them.

"_Believe. Your belief in yourself will help you know, the same way your friends believe in you and care for you._

_Goodbye for now._

_Always remember we'll always love you and Elisa." _He heard his parents say as they and the castle faded.

He found himself standing in the middle of Carley's room.

His heart felt a little lighter but still hurt.

Elisa then saw him come into the kitchen.

She hugged him.

"I hope you feel better. I want to help you." Elisa told him. The hug felt good like warmth was in her arms.

"I know Elisa. I don't want you to change. I love helping you. We're family but right now I feel an open void in my heart. I'm happy you're my sister and friends." Izz replied to them.

It's okay. We know you're hurting more than Elisa." David told him.

He watched as Izz ate cereal.

Later Izz went back into Carley's room.

He then heard somebody sing.

"When you want your heart's desire

And there's nothing but the fire of a

Madly yearning, wild imagination

When you have to choose

And if you don't, youre bound to lose

Something special in your live will pass you by

Castles in the air

Or a chest of pureless gold.

Cast aside despair

Start a quest before you're old

Try wishing a

Lilttle harder every day

Wishing to chase the clouds away

In the twinkling of an eye

You'll be with those you love

Or fly

You don't know until you try so do

And with the magic that you find

Dream your dreams away."

the voice sang. He realised it was Carley.

She knew that song made him feel better when he was sad.

She then walked into the room and sat down on the bed beside him.

He then lay down.

Tears fell down his furry face as she nuzzled him gently.

"I was with them Carley. They were in Heaven. They told me that your love and their love is inside of here but why does it still hurt?" Izz told her through tears.

"It'll hurt for a while but in time the wound will heal and you can feel like yourself again." she answered him stroking his fur.

"I see but I feel like it's my fault. If I had gotten them to come with us, they would be here and not dead!" he answered.

"Ssh! It'll be okay. Time heals all wounds." Carley said.

A stranger in a cloak was listening to this. He smiled watching Izz in agony...

"Soon you'll join them! Once I get rid of you!" he thought.


	8. Bonded through Love

Dream Your Dream Away

Ch 8

The stranger in the cloak cackled as he saw Izz with his friends.

He was a Psammead hunter and wanted to get rid of Izz and Elisa before it was too late.

He lived in Aria the mystical kingdom Carley created but it had became real.

"_I must destroy them soon before they bond and they become stronger. _

_If that happens I won't be able to take over. Izzard holds something I want." _He thought.

Izz had been feeling these weird vibrations but they were coming from his heart.

What were they?

Was he feeling them because his parents were gone?

He then saw a strange mark on his right hand.

He gasped in delight as the mark glowed in the furry hand.

"_I know what this is! _

_It's the Bondage Sign! My parents told Elisa and me about them._

_They appear when a human and Psammead are willing to make a bond through their Love._

_In times of struggle, both of them combine their Love and magic to do what is right._

_Only what if I can't find the one I'm supposed to bond with?_

_My parents say you don't choose who you bond with, it's your heart that knows._

_I've just got to let it lead me." _He thought as he went into the kitchen.

Elisa was already there. She was very quiet.

"You okay? You're never going to believe this but my Bondage Sign revealed itself!" he told her showing her it.

It was a purple dragon.

"You mean this thing?" she replied showing him her left hand.

There was an orange mark on it of a heart.

"Izz… I'm scared." She said.

"Why Elisa? Is it because of the bonding thing?" he asked her softly.

She nodded.

"What if I can't find the one I'm supposed to bond with? I know that even if I bond, my human friend and I will never be strong enough because I'm not strong hearted like everybody else." she answered sadly.

"You will be strong when you and your friend bond because you're not on your own. You have somebody to help you, to count on you and you on them.

I know you and your friend will be a great team." Izz told her as they hugged.

Carley had felt these weird feelings as she woke up that morning along with Leah.

She'd had a dream that took place in Aria. It had involved that cloaked stranger and immense power from her and Izz but she dodn't understand.

Dreams were supposed to mean something so what did it mean?

Izz watched as they ate cereal and drank juice.

Suddenly they saw somebody appear and lunge at Izz.

"What's his problem? What did Izz do to him?" David asked worried.

"I don't know but we're gonna find out!" Leah heard her say as a portal appeared and they went through it.

Izz growled at the hunter. He knew what he was after.

He was after the piece of the Mythos Stone that he had in his heart that would enter the heart of whoever bonded with him, making them powerful.

They were in Saika's forest. Carley growled as she saw Izz trying to escape but the hunter wouldn't let him. She then saw Elisa bite him and he let go.

"Izz! You okay?" she asked hugging him.

"I'm fine but we've got to help Elisa! That hunter will hurt her!" he answered but watched as Leah threw a kunai into the hunter's arm.

Elisa watched as the hunter dropped her and she joined her brother.

Pain was throbbing through the guy's left arm which had the sword still in it.

"Thanks Leah! You were awesome!" Elisa said but Ozz was scared.

Carley had fallen down and he was trying to wake her up.

"Please wake up!" he begged as he felt those vibrations again.

Suddenly magic burst forth from the mark on his hand and surrounded him and her.

Leah watched as a purple rune broke and a piece went into Carley.

Suddenly they found themselves in the kitchen.

Izz watched as Carley woke up. Purple magic shone in her eyes.

"I'm glad you're okay!" he said as he hugged her. He felt something stir within him.

Leah noticed there was a purple dragon mark on Carley's head.

"What does it mean?" Leah asked herself as magic surrounded her and Elisa but vanished.

David saw an orange heart marking on his sister's head.

"I bonded with you." Elisa whispered looking into Leah's eyes.

David looked at Izz and Carley. He felt a strange aura come from them.

"What did she mean you bonded?" David asked.

"It's a very special thing. We'll explain later." Izz answered him smiling.

He was relieved he'd bonded before that hunter had gotten his hands on the Mythos Stone.

He knew he and Carley would be a great team using their inner strength and power to do what was right.

The Mythos Stone belonged to his realm but it had been in danger so his parents had hidden it in him when he was young.

Now a part of it rested in his friend's heart...


	9. The Power of Friendship

Dream Your Dream Away

Ch 9

Carley and Leah were in the lunch room at school.

They were lost in thought over the bonding thing and what it meant.

After yesterday Izz and Elisa hadn't explained what the bonding meant.

"_I hope we find out. It's been driving me insane all day! _

_Wait! Maybe they want us to figure some of it out for ourselves, then fill in the blanks." _Carley thought but they were broken by Leah tapping her.

"What's up?" she asked her.

Leah pointed to where her friend Brittany was. Kristen and her friends were bugging her, mocking her.

There were nearly tears in the girl's eyes.

"They make me angry! They only care about themselves.

Don't they realise what they're doing to others?" Carley yelled as she went over there.

Leah followed her.

Kristen and her friends laughed as they helped Brittany up.

The cheer leaders had tripped the girl up on purpose.

"What's your problem Kristen? Brittany mightn't look like you but she's a nice person.

Something you'll never be!" Carley said to them.

"Really? And this comes from an ugly monster kid who's half blind?" Kristen mocked.

Leah wanted to pound them but saw Carley's dragon marking on her head glow.

An immense feeling was running through the girl's body as magic shot out of her hands and surrounded the cheer leaders.

Leah and the rest of the student body gasped but laughed.

"W-What happened to us? Why're they laughing at us?" Kristen yelled.

She screamed when she saw herself in the mirror.

She and her cheer leader friends had been turned hideous so that they looked like monsters.

Brittany watched as they ran off.

"That was cool! How did Carley do that?" she asked Leah.

"We have magic. We bonded with Izz and his younger sister Elisa through Love so now we have powers." Carley explained.

Izz then saw Carley enter her room later.

He saw worry in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"I'm worried about bonding, more scared than nervous.

I accidentally turned these cheer leaders in to hideous things." she answered.

"You mean those girls who pick on you and Leah? Don't worry. The spell will wear off soon." he replied smiling.

He could sense great sadness in her. He wondered what had caused it.

He noticed she was quiet as she went for a bike ride with him in a seat on the back as other kids stared at her.

He couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

Leah then found him in her room. Elisa was listening to music on Leah's MP3 player.

"Leah? Can I talk to you?" he asked as Leah sat on the bed.

"Sure Izz what is it?" she told him.

"It's... about Carley. I keep feeling sadness, great sadness like dark clouds are around her soul." he told her.

Leah nodded. She had a feeling this would come up.

"I know. She's been sad for a long time.

I think being disabled and having Diabetes but being the only one in your family with it depresses her.

I've seen her parents around her. The Dad is angry and doesn't understand her and her Mom trys to help her but ends up making it worse.

The more you try to help somebody, you might actually hurt them. That's what they did.

She feels like they don't want her because of these problems because they see the disabled part and like getting more money and stuff from them.

Carley feels like she can't open up or show the sadness because to them, it means weakness.

It left a gaping void in her and she can't make it go away but I'm helping that." Leah explained to him.

"How?" Izz asked softly.

"By being a really good friend and letting her know that it's okay to love herself for who she is and show feelings.

I felt that pain, the pain of being alone until we met and good things started happening.

You can help too by being there for her." Leah answered as he heard Carley moan and ran out.

He saw her curled in a ball clutching her back.

"What's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"My back. It won't stop hurting!" she answered him. Leah had heard that and gave her medicine to ease it.

She then felt better as the pain eased.

"Thanks guys. I'm sorry I scared you." Carley told them.

"I want to tell you about bonding.

Long ago in Aria, humans and Psammeads used to be friends and bonded together their hearts and magic but then people found they could use our body parts for healing purposes.

After that they stopped being friends." Izz replied softly looking into her eyes.

"Why did your kind and ours stop being friends?" Carley asked him curious.

"They couldn't be partners because they lost the power to Love and they lost sight of friendship and it's amazing powers. But maybe there is hope.

Magic can do great things but in the end it's up to you.

It can show you the way but that's it. Mortals forget about the magic and about us." Izz answered sadly.

He then felt her hug him.

"Don't worry. Maybe they will learn to love and keep the power of friendship alive." she replied.

Izz then felt strange feelings in his heart.

It was Love but was confused.

Could a human and a Psammead be more than friends?

He decided to wait and see.

Elisa smiled seeing him in peaceful rest in Carley's bed beside her. She knew that some stranger magic was emerging, one called Love.

"I hope you can control it especially if we meet that hunter again. I know how much you care for her Izz but a human and a Psammead would look weird in love." she thought returning back to Leah's room.

Inside Carley, the Mythos Stong glowed with vibrant magic

Change was in the air...


	10. The Angel of Darkness

Dream Your Dream Away

Ch 10

Elisa saw her brother shaking as they ate cereal with their friends.

"What's wrong?" she asked Izz gently.

He'd had a dream, a terrible dream.

Some dark force wanted to destroy him and hurt his friends especially Carley. It was a witch.

She had been the one the Psammead hunter was working for. "_I've got to protect them especially Carley." _He thought as he ate.

Leah saw that there was fur on Carley's hand like Izz's.

This scared her.

Izz was smiling at that. "She's becoming like me! I think it's because my DNA is changing her." He thought.

"I'm nervous. What if I can't return to normal?" Carley told them.

"Don't worry. She'll only be Psammead at night. You'll see what I mean later." Elisa whispered to Leah.

Carley felt weird as they went to school.

Magic was throbbing through her body. She had a feeling somebody was in danger.

Leah watched as she ran off.

Carley ran to their house. Izz heard Elisa scream as something appeared out of the shadows.

"What's wrong?" Izz asked her but heard her scream as the stranger grabbed him and went into the darkness.

Elisa saw Carley enter the room.

"Where's Izz? Please tell me!" she said as she hugged her to calm her down.

"I don't know. Something appeared and took him. I'm scared." Elisa replied to her.

She then closed her eyes and focused on Izz.

She saw him in the Caves of Misery in the Domin Forest in Aria.

"Don't worry Elisa. I'll get him back." Carley told her as she vanished. Leah was worried as she sat in English class.

She hoped Carley was okay.

She then had a vision.

It was Elisa in her room.

"_Leah you've got to come home! Carley went to Aria to save Izz. Some stranger captured him and took off."_ She told her as Brittany snapped her out of it.

Carley could feel Izz's aura. He was feeling scared and wanted help.

"I'm coming!I won't let them hurt you." She said as she entered the Caves of Misery.

She'd made it this far as she gulped down her fear.

Izz was in a cage as a winged stranger approached.

It was a female with dark violet hair, slender and had long black wings.

"W-Who're you?" he asked nervously.

She cackled looking at the Psammead.

"I'm the Angel of Darkness. I want to destroy Aria and the human world. But I have to destroy your precious friend, the one you bonded with." She told Izz.

Izz gasped in shock.

She was after Carley and her friends.

"Why're you after her?" he asked angrily.

"She's the one that created Aria and brought it to life so if I destroy her, I destroy Aria." She explained to him.

Carley growled as she found Izz.

She then used a key to get Izz out.

The Angel of Darkness laughed as they prepared to fight.

But then they saw her grab Leah. This made Carley nervous.

"I came here to help you." Leah told Carley.

"You'd better let her go or face your doom!" Carley yelled.

"Yeah right. You're just a scared disabled human. What can you do to stop me?" the Angel of Darkness mocked as she scratched Leah's arm breaking it with her strength and wounded it.

Carley then felt magic bubble within her like a fire.

Leah watched as bright light surrounded Carley and Izz combining their powers together.

As the light faded, they saw a knight in their place. He was strong, wearing a suit of purple armour. He had fur and was a Psammead but with Carley's eyes and her dragon marking on his head.

"What happened to you guys?" Leah asked him.

"Carley and I biomerged together to become the Psammeadis Knight! Let her go now Angel of Darkness or face my wrath!" he told the dark angel.

Inside of him, Carley was fighting giving him her powers.

Leah smiled as Carley and Izz hurt the Angel of Darkness by using the Sand Sword.

"You'd better watch out knight because I'll be back!" the Angel of Darkness said as she faded.

Leah smiled as she hugged the Psammeadis Knight.

"You guys were great! You used your powers to biomerge into this." She told him.

"You're welcome but it was Carley who started it. She activated it when you were in danger." He replied as he sank to his knees as bright light surrounded them.

When it vanished, the Psammeadis Knight and Carley and Izz were standing in it's place.

Izz was fine but Carley was out cold.

"She must be exhausted doing that." Leah told him.

Izz was nervous as he waited for Xarley to wake up.

"They were awesome when they used their powers to become the Psammeadis Knight. I know they'll be able to stop the Angel of Darkness from wrecking everything we care about." Leah thought as she and David were making dinner.

She wondered what she and Elisa would become when they merged.

Izz saw the moon rise and Carley glow.

Leah watched as her friend transformed into a Psammead like Izz.

"Will she be okay?" Leah asked him.

"Don't worry. She'll only be this at night like a were wolf but at day she's normal.

It's part of the bonding thing." Izz told her calmly. He felt his heart beat faster. Carley looked lovely as a Psammead. He then got an idea on how to wake her up.

He hoped nobody was around as he puckered his furry lips..

He then kissed her. He felt happier. Elisa and Leah had watched that. He watched as Carley's eyes opened.

"Hey Izz. You okay? You're blushing! I know you kissed me. I know how you feel." she asked him.

"You were out cold after we merged and we became the Psammeadis Knight. I'm glad you're okay." Izz told her as they kissed.

Leah smiled at that as Elisa made a face.

"Let's just keep it between us, okay?" she told her as they left...


	11. True Friends

Dream your Dream Away

Ch 11

Leah was out shopping for food at Wal-Mart. David was with her.

Elisa was sitting in the trolley.

She was lost in thought. She'd been amazed by what Leah had told her about Izz and Carley merging together to become the Psammeadis Knight.

"_I wonder what Leah and I will become when we merge? _

_I wonder if we'll ever merge. I know Izz loves her especially at night._

_I wonder what Leah thinks of this." _She thought as she saw cards and things.

"Friendship Day is coming up." Leah said to her.

"What's Friendship Day?" Elisa asked curious.

"It's a great holiday. It's where you express how you feel about your friends by giving them cards and gitts. It always makes me feel great!

Can you keep a secret?" Leah explained to the young Psammead.

Elisa nodded.

"It's Carley and Izz's first Friendship Day in this country and I want to make it special. David and I are planning a party for them but it's a surprise.

You can't tell them, okay or it would ruin the surprise." She told her.

"Sure. You can count on me! This is going to be fun!" Elisa replied excitedly.

David smiled at them.

Leah had gotten Carley a card but was making something for her. She'd also gotten her a friendship bracelet.

Izz woke up nervous. He'd been visited in his dreams by his friend the Ogarian Knight. He was in hiding.

He'd told him to keep Carley safe and help her strengthen her powers. That way the Angel of Darkness couldn't take over Aria.

Carley was sitting at her desk making cards for Friendship Day for her friends especially Izz, Elisa and Leah. She'd also gotten Friendship Bands for them and had put them in the envelopes with the cards.

She loved the idea of this holiday after Leah explained it to her.

She saw Izz wake up as she sat on the bed.

She hugged him but tickled him gently. He started to laugh.

Leah heard the tickle fight and smiled.

She wondered why that dark creature had tried to hurt her friends.

But those thoughts left her as the spirit of Friendship Day filled her.

She was making a Friendship book for Carley filled with photos of them and poems and stuff. Izz then came into her room.

He was helping with this secret project.

"You and her have been friends for a long time huh?" he said to her.

"Yes we have. We met online on a writing site. She and I… It's like destiny, we were meant to be friends." Leah answered him smiling.

In the Domin Forest the Angel of Darkness was watching this.

"They make me want to puke. Soon their precious friendship will lead them to doom!" she said.

Carley was talking a walk through the woods thinking.

So much had changed meeting Leah and Izz.

"_I was all alone until Leah and I met on line at and we found we have lots in common except for the fact that I'm not a horror movie fan but we're still best friends. _

_At first I thought she wouldn't like me because I'm disabled but she liked me for who I am as a person and not because I can't see well or walk with a cane._

_Izz is also my best friend. We like to laugh and create and dream. He's fun loving like I am but sometimes it leads to trouble but it works out in the end. _

_Bonding is like friendship only we have magic._

_I hope we'll always be friends forever." _She thought as she walked back to Leah's house.

She then saw somebody appear. She had dark blue skin, long black hair, wore a suit of grey, unbreakable armour and was slender.

"Hey Carley." she said smiling.

"Ogre Child what are you doing here?" she asked her confused.

"Aria needs you. I'm here in spirit. You're the only one who can help Aria along with Izz because you're the one who created Aria, gave it life.

The Angel of Darkness wants to destroy Aria, suck out it's life but she can only do that if she destroys you.

You can do it by becoming me. I'm your alter ego, the things you can't be in this world but can in Aria. Good luck." she answered as she vanished.

Carley was confused now.

Leah then walked to school with her. She noticed she was very quiet.

"It's to do with Aria. That thing Izz and I fought is the Angel of Darkness.

She wants to destroy my kingdom and suck out it's life but to do that, she has to destroy me. Ogre Child told me before I came into the house. She said I could become her." Carley told her.

There were Friendship Day decorations in the halls as they walked to class. They made Carley smile again.

"Don't worry. We'll fight her together as friends. You can count on us. You know that right?" Leah told her.

Carley nodded.

Later after Anime Club Leah went home to set up the party stuff.

But om her way home there was a chill in the air as something appeared.

It was the Angel of Darkness.

"What do you want?" Leah asked her nervous.

"Your little friend so you're my bait. I know she'd do anything for you even die to save you. Once she sees I've kidnapped you, she'll come to Aria and try to save you.

That's when I'll strike!" she answered as they vanished.

Izz and Elisa felt something was wrong in their hearts.

Elisa then got a vision. Leah was trapped in the Caves of Misery and the Angel of Darkness was trying to use her dark magic on her to make her soul hers.

Izz saw tears fall down his sister's face at that.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's Leah. She's in danger. The Angel of Darkness has her." she answered him upset.

He then ran downstairs and out of the house. Carley was in the park on a swing.

She saw him stop as he ran up to her. "Izz! What's wrong?" she said.

"It's Leah. The Angel of Darkness has her." he answered catching his breath.

This angered her. She closed her eyes. Suddenly as she opened them, a portal appeared.

"Let's do this!" she told him as they entered the portal.

Leah was scared as she hung on the wall. She hoped her friends would come soon but the Angel of Darkness laughed at that.

"Just give up on them. They're not coming! Why do you need friends for? All they do is let you down! The only one that counts is yourself!" she told her.

Anger boiled in Leah's heart hearing that.

"You're wrong! They will come to help me. They'll never give up. Besides counting on yourself hurts you, it makes you depressed and destroys your trust.

I know that pain, the pain of being alone. It cuts through your heart like a kunai blade. I used to feel that way until I made friends.

They made me feel good, trusted me, loved me for who I am. I didn't feel like wanting to die anymore especially when I met Carley.

She'd felt that pain for a long time but now we're friends, it doesn't hurt. You can destroy it." Leah retorted angrily.

"I had friendship once and I thought they were my friends but I was wrong. They let me down and I ended up like this! That's all friendship brings is misery." the Angel replied to her.

"You're wrong!" a voice said as a portal appeared and somebody stepped out of it.

It was Carley. Izz was on her shoulders.

"Carley! I knew you'd come!" Leah said happily to her.

"Of course I did. Friends don't leave each other behind or get hurt by freaks like the Angel of Darkness." Carley replied as Izz unlocked the cage with his sharp teeth.

"Thanks Izz." Leah said to him.

"Don't mention it. What're friends for?" Izz replied smiling but the Angel of Darkness grabbed him and Leah fell to her knees in agony.

"Leah! Izz! What happened to them?" Carley said afraid. The Angel of Darkness laughed at her.

"I might let one of them go but kill the other one. Choose which of your pathetic friends is more precious to you. Your Psammead partner or Leah your only friend." the Angel replied as she hurt Izz and Leah more.

Fear filled Carley at this.

There was no way she could let them get killed. Izz and Leah were her best friends and she'd do anything to save them, even die for them.

But then a haze of blue light surrounded Carley but when it vanished, Ogre Child was standing in her place.

"Yes! Carley used her dormant Ogreix and became Ogre Child!" Leah told Izz.

The Angel of Darkness then saw her unsheath her sword and recited a spell. Izz and Leah watched as the Angel of Darkness let go of Leah and Izz and they ran over to her.

"That was cool!" Leah told her. "What did you do to the Angel of Darkness?" Izz asked her.

He gritted his teeth in the pain as he spoke. Leah was fine but shocked.

"I weakened her so she can't cause trouble for a while." Carley said as she reyurned to normal.

"Let's go home." she said opening a portal and they disappeared.

Back home, Leah and David were still setting up. Carley was coming back to the house with Izz.

She had taken him to the doctor's in Aria. His neck and left arm were seriously broken in three places.

She wondered why the lights were off as they walked into the house.

"Surprise!" Leah, David and Elisa yelled as the lights went back on.

Carley and Izz were surprised. "You did this for us? Wow this... is so cool! Thanks guys!" she said as Izz was on the couch.

Elisa was drawing on his arm cast.

Leah and them had been partying all night until they called it a night at sunset.

"Thanks for the party guys! This was the best Friendship Day we've ever had!" Carley told her as they hugged.

Leah, David and Elisa were surprised to find envelopes on their beds.

They opened them and were surprised. They were Friendship Day cards with Friendship Bands.

Izz then watched as Carley entered the room. She saw a smile on his face when she saw something on the bed wrapped up.

"Did you put that here?" she asked him.

"Maybe, maybe not." he replied gently. It hurt him talking with a broken neck.

She opened it and was surprised.

It was a Friendship Book.

"Wow this... is... is really nice. Nobody ever did this for me before." she replied.

"You forgot something else." Izz told her as there were cards on the desk.

She opened them.. They were friendship cards from Leah, David, Elisa and Izz.

He watched her put the friendship bracelet Leah had given her on.

She was in her Psammead form.

Eariler had scared her in Aria and she preferred not to deal with that right now.

"Thanks for being my friend." she told Izz as they kissed.

No problem. You and I have lots in common like you and Leah. Something's on your mind isn't it?" he told her.

She nodded as she yawned and fell asleep.

She knew the Angel of Darkness would try to destroy Aria but with her friends by her side, nothing was impossible...


	12. Don't Lose Hope

Dream Your Dream Away

Ch 12

Elisa was very quiet but nervous that night in Leah's room as she slept beside the human girl.

She'd heard what the Angel of Darkness had nearly done to her brother and Leah.

It brought tears to her eyes thinking about it.

"_I have to protect my brother and Leah no matter what. Izz is my only brother and I don't want to lose him to anything, not even that Angel of Darkness._

_She scares me. I hope I can do it._

_But I know I'm not strong enough and never will be._

_After we escaped that human who captured us and left Mom and Dad behind, I didn't recover. I became more scared, more afraid._

_Izz isn't but maybe he has a way of hiding how he feels. I wish I could do that but I'm not that kind of kid._

_Maybe Leah and I aren't meant to be a team. She'd get hurt or worse because of me. I couldn't live with that." _She thought as she looked around the dark room.

In Carley's room Izz was still awake. He couldn't sleep because of what had happened today.

He saw Carley toss and turn in sleep.

He felt sorry for her. What happened today must've hurt her way more than him.

He saw a tear fall and hit the ground. "Don't worry. I'm here. We're safe, we're all safe. Thanks to you." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

That seemed to calm her down.

Leah noticed sadness in her friend's aura as they entered the high school.

She knew why her friend was sad.

"Look it's the monster freak and her human pet!" Kristen jeered as she and her cherr leader friends mocked her but tripped her up.

Leah watched as most of the kids in the hall way laughed at that.

It made her angry.

Kristen was being mean to her because of how her friend looked and because she was disabled.

Inside Carley was awesome. She was kind hearted, creative and smart but they didn't want to see or care about that.

Leah watched as Carley ran out of the building.

She had seen tears in her friend's eyes. That was it!

"Kristen I can't believe you! Carley's a nice person. She may look different and have sught problems but on the inside she's cool.

I'm sick and tired of you guys doing that to her." She yelled as she punched Kristen in the face and broke her nose.

The other kids gasped in awe.

"You're so dead! You and your hideous freak of a friend are outcasts in these halls! You hear me!" Kristen screamed as she went to the nurse's office.

Nick, Brittany and most of the Anime Club members joined Leah. They'd been impressed by that.

"Cool Leah! Nobody has ever done that to Kristen before. Don't worry about that outcast thing that airhead said. We'll still be your friends." Nick told her.

"Yeah he's right. Friends stick together. Where did Carley go? Was she in trouble?" Brittany told her as they walked to Home room.

"No she's just really sad and Kristen and those other kids laughing made it worse." Leah answered.

At lunch Leah found Carley in the library reading manga. There were red rims around her eyes as she looked away from her friend so the sadness wouldn't show.

"Hey. I know you're feeling sad, way sad." she whispered to her friend.

"I'm sorry I took off like that. I'm still nervous about what happened yesterday.

If I hadn't used my Ogreix, you'd... be... be dead along with Izz and I couldn't deal with that happening. I know it's supposed to happen but when it does one day, it'll be too hard for me to take.

You're the only one who loves me as a person and not because I'm a disabled freak.

Kristen got to me eariler but her eyes, they reminded me of the Angel of Darkness. I don't know why.

I keep thinking of what could've happened if I hadn't became Ogre Child. Maybe Izz and I should save Aria. That way you'll be safe. I don't want to lose you." Carley explained as they hugged.

But then Leah and Carley were sent flying off their feet by something. It looked like the Angel of Darkness but younger. She had grey like skin, blue hair with purple wings and slender.

"It's time to end this freaks!" she said as she shot out a blast of magic but the friends dodged it.

"Who is that? What does she want?" Leah ask as she saw somebody appear.

It was Elisa.

"Leave them alone!" she yelled. The girl cackled as she saw Elisa tremble.

"You're nothing but a puny little Psammead loser. You can't stop me!" she cackled but then the evil angel like girl began attacking Carley.

This made Leah mad.

Suddenly the orange heart marking on her fore head glowed and magic surrounded both her and Elisa.

When it vanished, an angel was standing in Leah's place.

She was very tall but slender with long, light blue flowery wings, long chestnut hair hung from it's head. She had violet- brown eyes.

The dark angel was angry.

"Who're you?" she asked angrily. Leah smiled. She was within the Angel's heart giving Elisa her magic and postivity to help them fight.

"I'm the Angel of Dreams. How dare you hurt my friend! She did nothing to hurt you. Who're you?" she replied as she sent the black winged angel through the large library window but she wasn't hurt.

"I'm Krya but here on Earth you know me by a different name." the dark winged angel answered.

Leah's eyes went wide as she realised who it was.

"It's Kristen. No wonder she's been a jerk towards Carley. Carley created Aria, brought it to life and is Ogre Child. Krya must be the Angel of Darkness's daughter! Right now we've gotta weaken her the way Carley weakened her Mom." she told Elisa from within.

"But how? I'm not strong enough." Elisa told her in her head.

"Yes you are Elisa. That's why we're together, to lend strength to each other as friends do. Are you ready to try? I know you can do it!" lEAH REPLIED.

Krya watched as a grey amulet appeared out of the Angel of Dreams white forehead.

It was the Heart of Dreams. Suddenly waves of magic flowed from it and covered Krya.

Both Leah and Elisa heard Krya scream as she was weakened and fell to the floor.

She turned back into Kristen. There were cuts over her from going through the window.

"This isn't over Angel of Dreams! I'll be back and when I do, you're gonna pay!" she said running off as Elisa and Leah separated and the Angel of Dreams vanished.

Leah was worried as she saw Carley lying there badly wounded from the huge amounts of glass in her and from Krya attacking her.

"Will she be okay?" they heard somebody say and turned around.

It was Izz. He'd sensed something was going on and had ran there as fast as he could but his injuries still hurt.

"I-I'm not sure Izz. I've got to get her medical attention. Stay with her, okay?" Leah told him as she got out her cell phone and dialled.

Elisa saw her brother hugging Carley. "Please wake up! Don't leave me!

You're my only friend! Please don't leave. It hurt when my parents left but it'll hurt more if you leave. If that happens Aria's doomed." he sobbed.

Elisa was nervous. She hated Krya for doing this to a friend. But Krya had also hurt her brother by this.

She knew how close Carley and Izz were like her and Leah.

"Don't worry. I swear Krya will pay." Elisa told him hugging him.

Leah walked home later after the ambulance had left.

Izz was asleep in her arms while Elisa was on her back talking to her. "How was Izz when I phoned for the ambulance?" she asked her.

"Terrible! He was crying and very upset. I'm worried for us.

You saw how he was when... our parents left. Imagine how if she leaves, he'll be crushed and take life into his own hands." the female Psammead told her.

Leah nodded as they entered the house. She hoped her friend would be alright or the Angel of Darkness would pay along with Krya.

Right now they had to hope she'd be alive...


	13. His Heart's Desire

Dream Your Dream Away

Ch 13

Izz was sitting on Carley's bed curled up in a ball. He hadn't moved from there in a while.

Leah noticed that Elisa had tried to get him to talk to her but he hadn't. She knew he was depressed about Krya hurting Carley.

She then saw him look up as she entered the room.

He had red rims around his eyes.

"It's okay. I know you miss her. I do too. I'm going to see her. You want to come?" she told him.

He nodded slowly.

His heart was hurting at the moment.

It was that hurtful feeling he'd felt when his parents had died. Only much worse.

He nearly cried seeing Carley lying there in a deep coma. There were bandages over her face and body and her arm was in a cast.

Leah had gone out with the doctor.

He then climbed into the bed beside her like at home.

"Carley? C-Can you hear me? It's me Izz. I was scared when I showed up and saw you lying there hurt like that.

I should've gotten there sooner. That way we could've merged and became the Psammeadis Knight." He said through tears as he nuzzled her.

"You can wake her Izz." A voice told him in his head. It was Jen, the Ograrian Knight.

"How do I do that?" Izz whispered in his mind.

"Through Love. I know how much you care for her Izz." The Ogarian Knight answered.

Izz understood.

"_Do it! One kiss should do the job. I know how much you love her Izz. I feel it within me._

_Show her you care." _Izz's heart told him.

He knew it was right but was nervous.

This would be the only time he could reveal how he felt about her.

He then kissed her on the lips.

"I love you so much. My heart has been longing for something but I never knew what it was until now.

Now I know what my heart desires. It's you." He told her as he saw Leah and left with her.

She smiled as they walked home.

"I know you kissed her. It's okay I won't tell.

Besides I know you love her. You're lucky." She said.

"Yes I have. My heart only noticed it at night. When I see her at night as a Psammead, it sparls wild feelings in me. Even when she's in human form, I feel the same way but I'm afraid in case it mightn't be True Love." He replied.

"You don't have a problem about that Izz. She does love you too." Leah told him as they entered the house.

Elisa then saw him go into Carley's room and close the door. He got onto the bed but felt something and looked under the pillow. He pulled it out.

It was the friendship book. Carley used it to make herself feel better when she was depressed or couldn't sleep at night.

He smiled reading it. It made him feel happy as his eyes grew heavy. He hadn't slept well last night.

Leah was on the phone. It was the hospital.

David wondered what they wanted.

"It's Carley. She woke up." she answered smiling. "That's great. Does Izz know?" he replied to her.

"Not yet. I'll go tell him now." she answered as she went upstairs and opened the door to Carley's room.

She walked in quietly and was about to speak but noticed he'd fallen asleep.

She smiled as she put him in the bed and wrapped the blanket around him.

"I'll tell him when he wakes up. He'll be so happy." she said to Elisa when in her room.

"I know. Maybe he'll go back to being himself." Elisa told her. She agreed.

Izz was feeling hope as he woke up. He then saw Elisa sitting on the bed. "Hey giw're you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm... okay." he answered trying to fake a smile but his eyes betrayed him.

She knew he was hurting but didn't want to let it show.

"lt's okay to cry Izz. I know how bad your heart's feeling. It's been holding all the sadness, all the agony since Mom and Dad died. You

You've got to let it out. Only then you can be yourself." she told him. "Why would you care about that Elisa? I know that she's not dead, I know that they weren't my parents!" he replied as the tears released themselves from his eyes.

She hugged him tightly to reassure him but she felt too much sadness. "How much weight has been put on your shoulders since we left? How did you find out the truth? We didn't tell you." she thought,

Leah watched them together. She then saw somebody appear.

It was Jen the Ogarian Knight. She wondered what he wanted. "It's Izz. He's adopted." he said to her as he gave her something.

It was a locket with the purple dragon marking on it.

"Does he know?" she asked him softly.

"No. He was only a baby when they were lost imprisoning the Angel of Darkness. They put this around his neck. It's his birth medallion. We hid this from him but now is the time to tell him." Jen answered smiling sadly.

"Does Elisa know?" Leah asked. "Yes she does." he replied as she opened the locket. Inside was a picture of Izz's real parents with a baby in their arms. It was Izz.

He looked so cute, so innocent.

"He's in great agony at the moment. Losing his adopted parents and now nearly losing Carley, his heart is unstable and full of rage and sadness. You and Elisa must help him unleash the sadness, channel it in a way he can be happy again.

If those feelings remain in the final battle, he could end up losing Carley for real or hurt himself and you in the process." he explained as he vanished. Leah then went into her room.

She was thinking about what Jen had told her. She knew at this moment Izz was unstable and in grief because of what happened in the library.

"Now isn't the time Leah. I can feel it. He's still too sad. We must wait until he's better to tell him but then I'm worried.

His heart will be filled with a new kind of sadness because he doesn't know his birth parents. Humans do crazy things when they're sad.

I'm afraid he'll try to end... his life and that would make me sad.

He may be adopted but he's still my brother. You understand right Leah?" Elisa told her as she sat on her bed.

She understood what Elisa said.

She then heard somebody come in through the front door. Leah went downstairs to see who it was. She smiled warmly.

It was Carley.

"I missed you and so did Izz. He's asleep in your room." she said hugging her.

"Not so tight. I'm still in pain." the girl replied.

"Sorry. We need to have a talk about something." Leah told her. The older girl had bandages over her and her arm was in a cast.

"What's it about? Should I get Izz?" Carley asked as Elisa joined them.

"It's about him but we shouldn't wake him up, not yet. Let him sleep." she said.

Leah agreed with her.

"Izz is adopted. His parents were lost imprisoning the Angel of Darkness. Jen gave me this to give him. It's his birth medallion." Leah explained as she showed her the locket.

Carley understood. "I'll see how he reacts when I enter my room later." she told her as she ate.

Izz then heard the door to Carley's room open.

"Izz?" a voice said as Carley entered. He woke up at once. It was Carley.

He then saw her sit on the bed.

He hugged her crying. They were happy tears.

"I'm so glad you're back. Don't leave me again. I don't want to be alone like I was on that beach in the professor's house." he said nuzzling her gently.

"It's okay Izz. You're not alone. I'll always be with you no matter what.

I know you're sad but I'll always be your family, your friend." she told him as she stroked him behind his bat like ears.

That made him smile.

Leah watched them. "Maybe we can tell him about his family." she thought as Elisa was on her shoulders...

She stared at Izz's birth medallion un her hand...


	14. Greatest Time of Year

Dream your Dream Away

Ch 14

Izz was curious seeing the Christmas tree in the living room. Elisa and the others had decorated it.

Leah smiled watching him take off a candy cane and lick it.

"Having fun?" Elisa said giggling a little at him.

"Yes. Why're is there a decorated tree in the living room?" Izz replied to her.

He then joined Carley in her room. She looked like she was getting ready to go out.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Izz said.

"Sure. Go ahead." She replied.

"What's Christmas? I heard Leah talk about it." He told her.

"It's the most wonderful time of year. Where you give each other presents and bake cookies. We decorate a Christmas tree because it's a tradition.

On Christmas Day we get up and open the presents under the tree. Then later on Christmas, we have dinner of turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce and all kinds of food.

On Christmas Eve we're having a big party. Does that help?" Carley explained to him.

"Yes but does everybody get presents? Nobody gets left out?" Izz asked softly.

Carley smiled at him. "Yes Izz everybody does. The best presents are Friendship and Love.

I'm going shopping, okay?" she answered him going out of her room.

Izz sat on her bed. He liked the sound of Christmas but then he had a vision, more like a dream.

It was in a throne room in a castle. A baby Psammead was in a cradle gurgling. It was wearing a golden medallion with a purple dragon marking on it.

Somebody was singing to it in Psammeadse.

He woke from it startled.

"_Why did I have that dream? I know that song somehow but I don't know why._

_Maybe I should ask Carley or Leah. They might know about it." _He thought as he went to get a snack.

Leah noticed worry in Izz's eyes as he met a sandwich.

"You okay?" she asked him softly.

"Sort of. Can I tell you something?" he answered her.

"Go ahead." She replied to him.

Izz sighed before going on.

"I had this dream of a baby Psammead in a cot wearing this medallion with a purple dragon marking.

Somebody was singing to it in Psammeadse. I don't know why." He admitted walking off.

This worried Leah. "_He must've remembered when he was a baby and with his real parents._

_This is bad. I hope Elisa hid the medallion." _She thought.

Krya had been listening and cackled.

She knew about Izz's secret.

"_It would be more fun to tell that pathetic loser he's adopted but it'll be more fun when he finds out from his little friends." _She thought as she disappeared.

Izz was lying on Carley's bed thinking, staring into space.

That vision he'd had was driving him mad.

In Aria Jen had seen that Izz had a vision about his true parents. He was worried. He knew Izz wouldn't stop until he found out the answers to his questions.

"He can't know, not yet until after the final battle with the Angel of Darkness. If he found out, he could be unstable and that would be very bad." He thought.

Izz shivered later that night. He'd had another vision but it was to do with the final battle.

Carley had been fighting as Ogre Child and was using all the power inside her to destroy the Angel of Darkness but after she was destroyed, Carley began to fade slowly.

"_Don't worry Izz. I'm not dying, just lost. You have to help find me. I'll always love you." _She'd said in the dream.

Izz looked at Carley.

She was sleeping peacefully beside him.

"_I'm glad you're still here. But what if that dream's meant to come true? That would be terrible!" _he thought as he nuzzled her gently.

A few weeks passed and it was Christmas Eve. Izz climbed into bed beside Carley. She was in her Psammead form in asian pyjamas.

"It'll be hard to sleep tonight knowing we're going to be opening presents in the morning." she told him nuzzling him.

He felt better.

Leah was busy wrapping presents and putting them under the tree when Jen appeared.

He looked grave. "The final battle against the Angel of Darkness will happen on New Year's Eve." he said.

"But's it's a few days away from tomorrow." Leah told him worried.

He then vanished.

Elisa noticed she was worried as she entered the room. "What's wrong?" she asked her.

"The final battle. It's coming faster than we thought it would be." she told her.

Elisa grew worried hearing that. She knew they weren't ready yet but they had to try.

The next morning they woke up early and found Izz and Carley in the living room.

There were lots of presents under the tree.

Later Leah and David were cooking Christmas dinner. Carley was playing Guitar Hero along with Izz. They were having fun.

She was wearing a locket Izz had given her with a picture of him, Leah, David and Elisa.

He had a feeling something bad was going to happen in a few days but shook it off.

He hoped nothing would tear him away from Carley. He thought about it as they ate Christmas dinner. Leah knew what he was thinking but decided to think about it later.

In their hide out the Angel of Darkness scowled as she saw Leah and her friends having fun and being happy. "Soon it'll end come New Year's Eve when I take over!" she thought.

Carley then saw tears in Izz's eyes that night as they were lying in bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly. "The final battle will happen on New Year's Eve. I'm afraid of losing you. You've been very special to me since we became friends.

In a vision I had about it, you left destroying the Angel of Darkness. That would hurt me more than ever." he told her.

"Don't worry Izz. We can fight her along with being the Psammeadis Knight and our friends helping, we can do it. I'll never leave you. I'm in your heart and your dreams." Carley reassured him as she hugged him.

That made him smile.

She wanted to tell him about his true parents but decided to wait until after the final battle like Leah had told her...


	15. The Final Battle

Dream your Dream Away

Ch 15

Leah, Carley and David were on their way to a New Year's Eve party but were nervous. They knew this was the night they'd have to save the world.

They were then knocked off their feet as the Angel of Darkness shot blasts of magic but they dodged them.

"Miss me? Tonight this world shall be mine and nothing you can do will stop me!" she cackled.

David wanted to help fight but Carley stopped him.

"Why can't I help?" he asked them.

"This is too dangerous and you have no Ogreix or partner to protect you so you have to get out of here now, okay?" Leah said to him.

"But what about you guys?" David told them.

"They'll be fine David. This is our destiny to do this, to save the world." Izz told him as he and Elisa showed up.

"I'm so glad you guys are here! Ready to save the world?" Carley said.

"Let's show her the strength when two become one!" Elisa said as Leah's orange heart marking glowed and she and Elisa merged becoming the Angel of Dreams.

Krya smiled seeing Izz's fear before he was about to merge with Carley.

"Please Mom let me join the battle. I'm ready!" she said to the Angel of Darkness.

"No Krya this isn't your fight! You must carry on my power when I leave." Her Mom replied.

"You always have the fun." Krya replied disappearing.

Carley noticed Izz was worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked him gently.

"I'm afraid…. My vision of you leaving in this battle will come true. I couldn't forgive myself if I lost you." He admitted.

She smiled at him.

"Don't be afraid. Even if I leave, I'm not gone. I'll always be there. You just have to find me. We can do this and save both worlds which we care about very much." She answered as her purple dragon marking glowed and they merged becoming the Psammeadis Knight.

The Angel of Darkness watched as the Angel of Dreams used a powerful attack and hurt the Angel of Darkness sending her to the ground.

"Nice work! Let's get her while she's on the ground." The Psammeadis Knight said but on the ground the Angel of Darkness summoned all her power to hurt both the Angel of Dreams and the Psammeadis Knight.

Carley and Izz watched angrily as Leah and Elisa were hurt badly causing them to return to normal.

"Just give up! You'll never defeat me! This world shall be mine." The Angel of Darkness cackled.

Izz watched as he and Carley returned to normal.

He felt anger in Carley's heart.

"What're you going to do?" he asked worriedly.

"Take her out using Ogreix Fusion. Only I need you and Leah to give me your power so I can do this!" she answered as she became Ogre Child.

"_Oh no! My vision's going to come true! I can't stop her but what if this was her destiny to give herself to save us all?_

_Please let me be wrong." _He thought as he saw Carley strike a defiant pose against the Angel of Darkness.

"It's useless to even try what I think you're going to try." The Angel of Darkness said but she ignored it.

"It may not and it may be but it's the only way to save the world I call home and my kingdom Aria.

I would give myself to protect those I care about because I know their love will help them find me again. Ogreix Fusionus!" she yelled as magic surrounded her like a fire.

"You won't win!" the Angel of Darkness yelled as black fire shot out fighting against the attack.

Izz saw Leah and Elisa's bodies glow as they lent their friend their strength.

He knew he had to do this.

"_Goodbye Carley. I'll always love you." _He thought as his body glowed and it went into Carley.

They then heard the Angel of Darkness scream as she exploded and waves of purple magic surrounded the city.

Leah, Izz and Elisa saw black feathers falling from the sky as the magic faded.

"At last the Angel of Darkness has been destroyed." Elisa told Leah.

But they saw Carley begin to fade slowly.

"What's happening? Don't leave!" she told her.

"Don't be upset. I'm not dying, just lost. You've got to use your Love to find me and bring me back." She told them as she faded altogether…

David then saw them.

It was if time had stood still...


	16. Showing them the Way

Dream your Dream Away

A/N- This is the last chapter in this fic but don't worry there's a sequel coming. I'm really glad you enkoyed this fic.

Ch 16

Epilogue

It was a week since the final battle. David knew that Leah was feeling sad as well as Izz.

Elisa was trying to do damage control both with Leah and with Izz. He was hurting more.

He'd been more quieter, more upset and was more angry.

"_I know you're hurting but she did it for all of us especially you brother. She needs you to be calm so you can use your Love to find her." _Elisa thought as she saw her brother.

He was lying on Carley's bed reading the Friendship Book. It made him feel better.

"Why did you have to go? You could've saved the world and Aria without leaving. I should've stopped her." He thought.

He then saw Jen appear to him.

"Hello Izzard. I know how bad you're feeling. She was brave to use Ogreix Fusion to save everybody she cares about.

It may look bleak but you've got to have faith. Only then you can find her and bring her back." The Ogarian Knight told him as he faded.

It was midnight and Izz was trying to stay awake but fell asleep.

In his dream he was under the sea.

Suddenly he saw nixies and heard music.

A huge purple dragon appeared. It reminded him of her.

"_Hello Izz." _A voice said.

He then whirled around and saw…. Carley in front of him.

She looked ethereal as her body aura glowed.

"Is it really you?" he asked nervous.

She smiled at him as the scene changed to Saika's forest and butterfly winged faeries were in her hair.

"_Yes Izz it's me. I know how bad you and Leah have been hurting._

_I never intended for the both of you to be sad because of my choice to use Ogreix Fusion to stop the Angel of Darkness._

_You once said that magic fades once people forget and right now the darkness inside your heart is trying to make you forget._

_Don't listen to it." _She told him.

"What do I have to do to bring you back? I'll do anything to help." Izz replied softly.

"_There is a way. You just have to have faith._

_I can show you the way but in the end it is up to you. You must believe you can find me and it'll happen._

_You must trust yourself, okay?" _she answered him.

There were tears in his kind eyes.

"_Don't worry Izz we will meet again sooner than you think through your faith and bravery." _She told him as she faded.

Izz then woke up.

His heart felt better. He then went down stairs to get breakfast. It was early dawn.

David was already up using the oven to make pancakes.

"You okay?" he asked him. "Yeah I feel a bit better." Izz answered him.

He was pondering over something that Carley had told him in the dream. Magic faded. That was Nature but it and faith could show you the way but it couldn't solve all life's problems or fix a broken heart.

In the end it was up to him and Leah to believe they could find their friend again.

Leah understood when he explained it to her.

"You mean we'll be together soon? All we have to do is believe that we can find her and we will. It's like the will of fire." she said as they hugged along with Elisa.

Their hearts sharing the hope that a lost friend would return...


End file.
